


stolen smile

by VODKATINI



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODKATINI/pseuds/VODKATINI
Summary: Потому что Питер Паркер, как и положено едва зрелому юноше, влюбился без памяти, влюбился напропалую, влюбился так сильно, что и самому страшно.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & T'Challa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	stolen smile

Питер понимает, что всё вокруг ему снится, когда видит перед собой Баки.

Комната освещена нежным рассветным солнцем; они оба тонут в бесконечных складках простыни и одеяла. Телу так хорошо и уютно, что даже шевелиться не хочется. Но Питер понимает, что эти мгновения слишком ценны, чтобы потратить их на любование, поэтому заставляет себя придвинуться ближе к мирно спящему Барнсу.

Его лицо спокойно, лучи солнца золотят, путаются в каштановых прядках, и Пит позволяет себе коснуться этих волос так, как всегда мечтал об этом (пусть и возможно это только во сне). Баки не пропускает это мимо себя, сразу же распахивая свои невозможно-голубые глаза и упираясь сонным взглядом в горько счастливого Паркера.

В реальности Баки, скорее всего, даже не позволил бы себя коснуться, не дал бы успеть и руку протянуть, но сейчас, вопреки всему — потому что это сон Питера, как-никак — Джеймс в ответ только улыбается.

Он улыбается ему так, как никогда не делал ни в единую их встречу, и Питер должен признаться: на самом деле он украл эту улыбку. Пит был её нежеланным, тайным свидетелем, и ему придётся унести в могилу знание о том, что Зимний Солдат способен так улыбаться. Так ласково и мягко, до маленьких морщинок у глаз и до таящих льдинок в их глубокой синеве. От этой улыбки щемит сердце, и не только оттого, сколько чувств она таит, но и потому, что предназначалась она не Питеру.

Ему просто случилось однажды идти мимо тренировочного зала в разгар жаркого спарринга. Поскольку с некоторого времени Барнс окончательно перебрался в Ваканду, приезжает он теперь только вместе с Т’Чаллой или, что реже, вместо него по каким-то важным делам, и на этой неделе они оба как раз гостили в Нью-Йорке. И, раз уж появилось окно в плотном расписании, было решено размяться (это Питер почти намеренно подслушал чуть раньше, так что, возможно, идти мимо зала в тот день ему не «просто случилось»).

Бой был динамичным и красивым; движения скорее напоминали танец, и особенно они показывали то, что такие спарринги между этими двумя случаются не редко — уж слишком слажены были связки блоков и последующих атак, слишком четкие были шаги, будто каждому всё было известно наперёд.

Уследить за происходящим и заметить как Барнс в какой-то момент оступается — поддаётся? — Питеру удалось только благодаря обострённому зрению, и вот Баки уже на коленях, упирается кулаком в маты и переводит дух. Рядом с ним возвышается и тянет руку помощи венценосный Т’Чалла, благородный и красивый, но в его ухмылке нет злорадства — только удовлетворение хорошим боем.

⁃ Не похоже на тебя — делать такие глупые ошибки.  
⁃ Задумался.  
⁃ Это на тебя не похоже ещё больше.  
⁃ Не могу иначе, когда ты рядом.

И вот Баки поднимает голову, заводит за ухо каштановую прядь, что выбилась из хвоста, и в комнате будто свет зажгли.

Он улыбался Т’Чалле этой своей особенной — личной, только-для-короля — улыбкой и она служила заменой тысяче и одному слову.  
Питер тогда всё сразу понял и поспешил подальше от тренировочного зала — никогда ещё ему не было так больно и так радостно, как в тот день.

И вот сейчас он притворяется, будто это всё не сон и эта украденная улыбка предназначена ему. Будто именно для Питера Баки такой нежный и открытый, позволяет перебирать свои волосы.

А Питеру хочется долгих взрослых поцелуев и откровенных слов полушепотом, хочется смелых прикосновений и отнюдь не сказок на ночь. Питеру хочется быть рядом с Барнсом на тренировках и на заданиях, сидеть рядом за столом и засыпать на соседней подушке, хочется ходить с ним в кино, гулять по паркам, сводить в любимый магазин комиксов и выслушать все военные байки. Питеру рядом с Джеймсом хочется просто быть, не важно где, да хоть на Марсе.

Потому что Питер Паркер, как и положено едва зрелому юноше, влюбился без памяти, влюбился напропалую, влюбился так сильно, что и самому страшно.

В реальность приходится вернуться на самом интересном; самый сладкий сон — самый короткий. Питер открывает глаза и понимает, что на часах даже четырёх нет — предрассветные сумерки мерцают синевой, горнилу нового дня только предстоит разгореться.

Пит вздыхает и поднимается. Заново заснуть уже вряд ли получится, так что не стоит и пытаться, а мистер Старк любит говорить, что попусту потраченное время — главный убийца успеха (поэтому, наверное, он почти никогда не спит).

Город за окном спокоен и тих, тётушка до утра на работе, предстоящий день полностью свободен — лучшего времени для пробежки не найти. Значит, так тому и быть.

В бесконечных проспектах и кварталах теряются все нехорошие мысли, Пит умело сбрасывает тоску с хвоста. А на обратном пути, прямо на остановке у дома, вдруг приходит сообщение.

**Шури** 🐯  
«ни за что не угадаешь, кто будет ждать тебя сегодня в 12:00 в 7 лаборатории старк индастриз

НЕ ОПАЗДЫВАТЬ  
мы буквально на пару дней

П. С. ТЫ ОБАЛДЕЕШЬ»

А следом в чат падает фото.  
На переднем плане несравненная, сияющая Шури собственной персоной показывает «пис», рядом виднеется её явно взятый врасплох старший брат. И на самом краю кадра знакомое — чёрно-золотое теперь — бионическое плечо.

«Так точно, мэм!», — Печатает Пит в ответ и не может не улыбнуться.

Вещий сон, стало быть.


End file.
